The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the inventors hereof, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Conventional systems determine a decoder noise power estimate based on finite impulse response (FIR) filtering, such as 3-tap frequency-domain filtering or time-domain filtering. These conventional systems neglect to consider channel estimation error and are effective when the decoder noise power is equal or similar to the channel noise power. However, such estimation is ineffective for determining the decoder noise power estimate when the decoder noise power is not equal or similar to the channel noise power, such as in recent wireless transmission systems where the channel estimation error is not negligible.